A retrovirus designated human immunodeficiency virus (HIV) is the etiological agent of tile complex disease that includes progressive destruction of the immune system (acquired immune deficiency syndrome; AIDS) and degeneration of the central and peripheral nervous system. This virus was previously known as LAV, HTLV-III, or ARV. A common feature of retrovirus replication is the extensive post-translational processing of precursor polyproteins by a virally encoded protease to generate mature viral proteins required for virus assembly and function. Inhibition of this processing prevents the production of normally infectious virus. For example, Kohl, N. E., et. al., Proc. Natl. Acad, Sci. USA, 85, 4686 (1988), demonstrated that genetic inactivation of the HIV encoded protease resulted in the production of immature, non-infectious virus particles. These results indicate that inhibition of the HIV protease represents a viable method for the treatment of AIDS and the prevention or treatment of infection by HIV.
Nucleotide sequencing of HIV shows the presence of a pol gene in one open reading frame Ratner, L. et al., Nature, 313, 277(1985)!. Amino acid sequence homology provides evidence that the pol sequence encodes reverse transcriptase, an endonuclease and an HIV protease Toh, H. et al., EMBO J. 4, 1267 (1985); Power, M. D. et al., Science, 231, 1567 (1986); Pearl, L. H. et al., Nature 329, 351 (1987)!. Applicants demonstrate that the compounds of this invention are inhibitors of HIV protease.
The compounds of the present invention contain hydroxypyrrolidine or hydroxypiperidine with one or more basic amines. The particular advantages of these compounds are increased potency due to the restricted bioactive conformation.